Be My Baby
by DustinHunterPRNS
Summary: When Bree is raped by Ethan, Chase is there is comfort her. My First song-Fiction. Be My Baby by The Wonder Girls.


Be My Baby

Bree/Chase

One-shot

**Watching, cuz you got me patiently waiting**

**I think you are amazing baby**

**It's okay, you're worth the wait**

**But I just can't take no more**

One day, Bree comes home crying.

"Bree, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chase said worried about her.

"E-e-e-Ethan, h-h-e tried or as I s-s-should say…" Bree said whimpering.

"He what Bree?" Chase said even more worried than before.

"He raped me Chase!" Bree yelled as loud as she could because no one was home but the 2.

**Dreaming, of you every night & I'm praying**

**Will you hold me tight & just wrap those arms**

**Around me boy, I really wanna feel you in my soul**

Bree woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She woke up chase because Adam was snoring LOUDLY!

"Bree, are you okay?" Chase whispered worried about her.

"Yea, I'm fine, just scared that's all," Bree admitted.

**Everytime you look in my eyes, I can feel that ya just wanna say **

**3 little words, it's not so impossible, then you start walking away 3**

**I can't help it, I'm asking the question, I guess there's no other way**

**For you to just tell me right now, so maybe I should say it out loud**

"Hey, do you want to come and sleep with me?" Chase asked, looking in her eyes.

"Sure," Bree said following him into his room. Bree, Chase, and Adam all got their own rooms.

**Please be my baby**

**Please be my baby**

**No, I don't wanna wonder anymore boy**

**I gotta hear you say the words, say the words**

**Make me your lady**

**Cuz I'm going crazy**

**I want you & I want the world to know that**

**I'm your baby & I know you feel the same**

Chase covered Bree up, kissed her forehead. He was about to leave when someone grabbed his hand

"Stay, please," Bree whispered.

"Ok," Chase said getting into the bed with Bree.

**Talking, do you hear a word that I'm saying**

**I'm so tired of playing these games with you**

**I'm so confused**

**So will you be my baby**

**Losing my mind while you over there choosing**

**I don't wanna ruin this thing we got, like it or not**

**Whose baby are you wanting to be?**

**I can't help it, I'm asking the question, I guess there's no other way**

**For you to just tell me right now, so maybe I should say it out loud**

Chase woke up to find that Bree was gone.

"Bree?" Chase whispered.

"What?" Bree's voice came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing. I just that you went to see _Him_," Chase said while saying _Him_ in disgusted.

"Why would I see him again," Bree said smiling.

**I can't help it, I'm asking the question, I guess there's no other way**

**For you to just tell me right now, so maybe I should say it out loud**

"Hey do you want to watch a movie since everyone is still asleep," Chase said Bree as she walked out the bathroom.

"Sure, what movie?" Bree asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?" Chase asked her… again.

"Umm, how about Freaky Friday?" Bree suggested.

"Sure," Chase said.

**Please be my baby**

**Please be my baby**

**No, I don't wanna wonder anymore boy**

**I gotta hear you say the words, say the words**

**Make me your lady**

**Cuz I'm going crazy**

**I want you & I want the world to know that**

**I'm your baby & I know you feel the same**

After the movie ended, there was a huge silence.

"So, why did Ethan raped you?" Chase asked.

Bree started to tear up.

"Oh no, Bree, you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know," he said trying to calm her down.

"No it's okay," Bree said, "He asked if I was a virgin. I said yes. Then he said "Not for long." Then he started to move towards me. I tried to run away, but he grabbed my arm before I could run. He threw me one the bed, started to undress himself. As soon as he was naked, he started to undress me. When he was done undressing me, it came to fast for me to react. It went on forever and he never stopped until his parents came home. It went on for about 5 hours. As I ran out the house, I ran past his parents. As I past them I say "Thank you." They said "For What." Then I told them what he did. He got sent for jail for rape." When she was done, she was crying buckets.

**I can't help it, when I want it, gotta get it**

**& it's you I want**

**Maybe it can happen if you let it baby**

**Cuz I got you on my mind all the time**

**& when I see you boy, you're looking fine every time**

**If you would make me the only one in your life,**

**Then I'd be like "SWEET!"**

**& mix a little sugar with the spice**

**Baby, take a change, romance, roll the dice**

**What other girl's gonna ask you something this nice?**

"Hey, you know you didn't need to tell me right," Chase said. She just nodded.

"I know, but I told you because I could trust you," She said leaning in.

"I know, I can trust you too," he said leaning in too.

**Please be my baby**

**Please be my baby**

**No, I don't wanna wonder anymore boy**

**I gotta hear you say the words, say the words**

**Make me your lady**

**Cuz I'm going crazy**

**I want you & I want the world to know that**

**I'm your baby & I know you feel the same**

They both leaned into kiss. They were an inch away when they paused. Chase broke the kiss by kissing her. She taught it was sweet, passionate, and not as tough like Ethan's kisses. They soon broke the kiss.

"I Love you," Bree said.

"I Love you, too," Chase said kissing her again.

**What do you think? My first Song-fiction.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lab Rats (I would be in heaven) and I also don't own the Wonder Girls (I would be high in heaven)!**


End file.
